User blog:Fossil Fighter R.B.P./top 10 favorite vivosaurs
So this as the title says is my top 10 vivosaurs, you'll notice on my list that there are no special vivosaurs on my list. They aren't my favorite but they arent my least favorite also some vivos share their part with their evolved formes but my list my rules so without any further notice let's begin 10.paraloph: this vivosaur is one of my favorite mostly because he has the same colors as my fave baseball team the A's do and the things has pretty decent stats alll around so.. yeah 9. chelon: This vivosaur's design is pretty cool i mean it has a map on its back and also position lock, 50 def down support effects and one of the coolest attack animations in the whole game in my opinion. 8. tanstro: So this vivo is one of my favorite because it is a freaking power house with giant wave and silver fossil arms attatched to it, and its design is great too 7. m-raptor: i just love this vivosaur because microraptor is one of my favorite vivosaurs and it looks so like a tropical bird that i just love it 6. breme: anyone who have played me in a match knows that breme is one of my favorite vivosaurs because of the 90% fp thieving which can really offset a stratigy 5. dimetro/lugmos: my first vivosaur in champions and lets face it all of us were dissapointed that dimetrodon was not in fossil fighters and lets face it dimetior is awesome and lugmos is a fire type...THAN CAN SWIM HOW AWESOME IS THAT 4. krona: awesome design, awesome attacks, just who hates krona really just he is in my opinion one of the best vivosaurs despite his non-exsistant support effects in FFC but it could be worse, it could have those horrable support effects that it had in champions plus it was on my team I beat Gunash with so.. yeah 3. coatlus: like krona iit was on my main team and the design it had was based off of the Aztec god it got its name from, and i love the Aztecs though I'm kinda bias because I'm Mexican but who cares 2. tricera/heracles: triceratops is my favorite dinosaur and the color scheme reminded me of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers zord plus Heracles got its name off of the greek form of hercules the most famous demigod meaning Red knows mythology as much as I do listen to this in antipacation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11dVTEBqt0Y 1. hopter: this vivosaur has the best stats, the best abality which makes it a beserker and the best... sorry cant do this anymore I'm dying from laughter the real 1. spinax/giga spinax: this vivosaur being my favorite is like why Charzard is my favorite pokemon it was my first and it's always been with me in FF and in FFC i made a copy of my team but new and improved also giga spinax's team skill Spinax Peta looks awesome and if thats not enough he fires a laser out of his mouth like godzilla Hope you enjoyed it if you have a suggestion for a list next week reply in comments Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts